The Night Veils Agony
by xGeetika
Summary: After Edward left Bella, she was rescued from dismal nothing-ness by a Crescent Moon mark. 99 years later, Bella is the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night. She's known to be so confident that nothing could make her stutter-but perhaps her ex love?
1. Preface

**The Night Can Veil Agony**

**FULL SUMMARY:** After Edward left Bella, she was rescued from dismal nothing-ness by a Crescent Moon mark. 99 years later, Bella is the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night. She's known to be so confident that nothing could make her stutter-but perhaps her ex love who happens to have been sent by the Volturi to observe the House of Night? And how will he cope when he learns she has a new love?

_I meekly walked across the Hallway. My head was down, glued to the marble floor, but I could still feel the judging stares._

_I could hear the whispers of dissapproval and lies. _

_Wasn't it anguishing enough that I had to process that...**he** didn't want me, but it was even more painful hearing it reflected in their actions. _

_I forced my head to slowly snap up because I felt one face boring at me that had more impact than the others._

_It was then that I saw **him**. _

_He was pecuilar-looking, but not in a scary way. In fact, the thing that made him stand out so much was his beauty. It was extrondinary, a one-of-a-kind beauty._

_It was like a dagger to my heart to see his fine-looking face, because it was almost as gorgeous as **theirs** had been. _

_It was then, during my sad wallowing, that I noticed_ _it on his face._

_It was un-mistakably a Sapphire Crescent Mark. He was a Vampyre._

_The name hurt me like another dagger, though it wasn't the same one. For centuries people had known of the Vampyres and House of Night. They had such a controversial image to the human society, and many around here considered them, "freaks." This may have been while the Vol...Volturi kept their existence a secret. _

_His strident, booming voice that was as distinct and commanding as a Puma's growl yelled the next words that changed my life forever. "BELLA SWAN! Night has chosen thee, thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice! Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

_Oh no._

**Next Chapter coming out soon!**

**Tell me watcha think. (:**

**REVIEW!**

**God Bless,**

**Geena. x**


	2. Chapter 1: Impending doom in Volettra

**The Night Can Veil Agony**

2 Ybellacullen:

Actually, I didn't post it because _Tempted_ came out in the US today, in all honesty, I had actually forgotten when I was publishing the story. I just randomly decided to publish this story I'd been pondering and writing about on Word for a few weeks. You see, I live in Singapore and the UK version was published here earlier--we don't know why and we don't know if it was illegal, which it probably wasn't, considering it was on sale at Borders. (: (And yes, that means I've read _Tempted_!) Oh and thanks!! (:

EPOV.

It had to be the biggest most terrifying misunderstanding of the century. It was the reason I was here, and it was the reason I was anticpating a heart-breaking doom.

"You may go in now," The human secretary informed me civilly, smiling polietly. _Idiot, could've unleashed the secret...Imagine the consequences! They'd be slammed so horribly, perhaps even worse than the Vampyres! Disgusting, really. He almost ruined everything. _

Hmph. I would never understand how Humans were so easily able to manipulate their thoughts to come out as the opposite thing. I'd almost never heard a human never lie in any conversation.

I stood up apprehensively, and remembered all the tragic and infuirating things that had lead to this....

_"Edward. Bella....I...I..." Alice stuttered to explace, unable to muster the courage to voice the horrendous things that were flashing in her head._

_The scenes made me want to double over and puke, they made me want to kill myself, my palms were even tingling, tempting me to rip myself apart, if that was even possible to be done by yourself. _

_The scene starred Bella, MY Bella, standing on a cliff, with her eyes closing solemnly. When I first viewed the vision in Alice's head, I had been in such sweet pain, watching my dear angel, and pondering how beautiful...but **torn** she looked. _

_Her brown tresses had been flying around in a beautiful knotty mess, her eyes had been shallow, but the lovable brown in them had been impeccably striking, and her skin had been so much more translucent that it looked un-healthy. But all in all, she was a masterpiece. _

_It was then that she suddenly sprang up and realized her actions, I had screamed, which had shocked Alice back into her senses, and made her stop the picture abruptly. But when she'd seen that ripped up, dead, pained look that I could feel on my face, she'd been unable to let the scenes roll on again, making me watch her fall to her death about 20 times. _

_It hurt me much more deeply than when I was turned into a vampire. The venom, an essence of death, had ran in my veins, anguishing my body. But this hurt my body more than any silly venom. This hit my heart, the most fragile thing in us-with such impact. _

_***_

_I needed to check. Maybe she wasn't dead. Maybe she was alright. Maybe..._

_I dialed the number, my fingers rapidly punching the buttons of the phone._

_"Hello?" I did not recognize this voice, which distressed me a little. _

_"Good Evening. Would it be possible if I could speak to speak to Charlie?" I regained my voice for the sake of talking to a very much ALIVE Bella. _

_"No. He's at the funeral." The short bleak reply stabbed me, piercing what was left of my once stone heart so it crumbled into pieces of gravel. She was dead. I was sure of it. _

_***_

I'd decided to kill myself. I had taken myself to the Volturi, and they'd rejected my wish to die.

When they did, I'd gone to the last resort, unveling my identity. Just as I'd been about to step into the sunlight, closer to death, closer to a place where I could peacefully be with Bella,

Aro had stopped me, and I'd hoped they were going to kill me, so I did not make a fuss. But they didn't. Instead, they decided they'd punish me. They wanted to pick the right punishment, so they'd dismissed me and told me to come back next month. And so here I am.

I suspected they'd decided not to kill me because of my valuable gift-it was the only possible reason.

With a sigh of despair, I walked closer to the eerie stony door....

**Tell me watcha think!**

**REVIEW!!! Please. (:**

**God Bless,**

**Geena.x**


	3. Chapter 2: Bella finds light in the dark

The Night Veils Agony

BPOV

Another night done. Phew. I need rest!

The blinding and irritatingly radiant sun would be rising soon, and the beautiful solemn tempting darkness would've tragically cleared up and departed from us.

It saddened me slightly, but with every right. I was a creature of the night, I loved the seductive shadows and the beauty the peculiar purple-black-blue color possessed. Oh well, it was like us Vampyres said, "Merry meet, merry part and merry meet again!"

Knowing I'd see the night again kept in my blissful mood, which was good. I don't think I could ever bare to see the light again, it was too much of a reminder of my old life, of when I was habitually awake during the day and asleep during the night, wasting the time sleeping when I could be admiring the beauty of the silver moon. But that wasn't the reason I like to forget my past life. I'd much rather avoid even contemplating the real reasons.

I'm good at what I do now. I had found light in the dark, I had found beauty and strength and bliss in the dark, things that had once been a stranger to me during my…burning times. Dark was my friend, dark was my love. It was my life now, and it was the best thing to forget the past. I loved being a High Priestess and I loved worshiping and being a follower to Nyx, because she is indeed the reason why I smile and continue to live on till this very night.

I smiled and nodded at Fledgings and Professors civilly as I passed them to my chamber.

When I was inside, I speedily washed up and slipped into my silky nightgown.

When I was ready, I went to the bathroom mirror to wipe away my makeup and wash my face.

After the rigmarole, I stopped and peered at myself.

My once wispy and unflattering tresses were now smooth and fell down in a beautiful, dead straight, coffee-colored waterfall and were impossibly long, down to my waist. My skin that I'd once been skeptical about really did look luminous and porcelain now. My eyes that had once been considered dull suddenly looked exquisite and like melted chocolate depths. It was all thanks to my mark.

I peered at the Sapphire crescent moon smack in the middle of my forehead and smiled instinctively. During my time at Forks' House of Night and Tulsa's (I'd been transferred somewhere in the middle of my change, for whatever unknown reason) and my mark had gotten filled in, expanded around my face and _body._

The tattoos fell down my face all the way to my cheekbones in swirls and stars, and then returned at my back. On my back, they were in swirls and stars again. It was really amazing. The only other Vampyre who'd been blessed like that had been Zoey Redbird, the ex-High Priestess of Tulsa's House of Night. She had been my mentor, and I loved her dearly. When I'd completed the change, I'd become a poet laureate and she'd still been High Priestess, until Shekinah died. Then she'd gone on to become the High Priestess for all Vamps and I'd been given the honor as to be the High Priestess of Tulsa's House of Night, because of my tattoos and gifts from our Goddess, Nyx, and by being liked by all the fledgings and professors here. Despite her moving away, we still keep in contact, she was my closest friend, other than the other vamps I'd gone to school with and the Equestrian studies prof, Evermore.

Zoey had told me she was sure I was next in line for the High Priestess of all Vampyres, but it was the one thing in my life that I was still hesitant about. I mean, Zoey and I are supposed to chosen ones, but still…

But yes, at the end of the day, I was a chosen one. It was strange really, that Nyx would pick me to be her eyes and ears in the world. But she did. I saw her in my dreams just days after I'd been marked and she'd told me this. It had been the most heart-stopping, beautiful, amazing moment of my life. She'd looked so beautiful, so pure, so much like a Goddess that must be worshiped… I'd made no hesitation to tell Zoey, and she'd confided in me that the same had happened with her when she was marked.

She told me we both were terribly blessed with the gift of being Nyx's eyes and ears in today's society, and it was not a responsibility I could take lightly. And she had been right. But in the end, it was really all worth it.

I sighed and trailed to my bed, and lay down, purring softly at the silky heaven-like material of the bed cover.

While I was growing up here, every so often, I'd discover new powers from Nyx. I'd been given the gift of having an affinity for all five elements (like Zoey), and the gift of seeing bad things that would happen in the future-but this was not a very nice responsibility, as I've had to experience the vision like it's happening to me. I've experienced death in so many different ways, it's really horrible. And the whole time I'm getting a vision, I'll be yelling and sweating, and when I wake up, my eyes would be filled with blood. Not pretty, but it saved lives and that was one of my numerous duties.

Speaking of duties, there were many for tomorrow, so it'd be best to lay my head back into the sea of pillows and let sleep take over my body…

**Basically, an introductory chapter on Bella's life now. REVIEW!!!!!!**

**XGeena. **

**(And yeah, Bella has Aphrodite's gift. (:)**


	4. IMPORTANT!

This is basically a quick short list of things you needed to know about Bella's life now that I didn't add in the last chapter:

1. Her name is now Bella December Sparrow.

2. Out of all the staff at the House of Night, her best friends are: Evermore, Night, Katelyn, November and Grace.

3. She is the mentor of fledging Olivia Hepburn.


	5. Chapter 3: Another Love

The Night Veils Agony

"My love, the night is with us again. It is time to wake up." His voice was a sultry whisper in the air, it took me moments to process his words, because I was too bowled over by the silky sexiness of his voice.

"Mm." was all I responded before heaving myself up, and it took me a moment to realize I wasn't alone.

"Blair! You're back!" I whirled around back to find my fiancee, Blair Midnight Ebony Thompson smiling at me whilst lounging on my-well, our-bed.

He smiled at me and slipped gracefully of the bed. "It is a absolute pleasure to be back in your presence, my priestess."

I grinned. Blair and I had met at the Chicago House of Night where I'd been asked to represent Tulsa's House of Night by personifing spirit in a full moon ritual there. He'd been personifying wind, and after the ritual he'd asked me to dinner, and we'd hit it off, and I honestly couldn't be happier.

Just two months ago, he'd asked for my hand in marriage, so it's just further evidence we're well off! We're still planning a date but I already shamelessly feel like we're already married. I mean, he'd been the only man I'd ever had feelings for since--youknowwhat.

Anyways, when Blair completed the change and I had still been a mere fledging, he'd asked to work as the music professor in this House of Night so he could be closer to me. When I'd finshed the change and my priestess training, I'd joined him as a Poet Laurete. Not much has changed since then, he's still a music prof here--but of course, now I'm the priestess!

Though he was a music professor here in Tulsa, he did do some trips to other House of Nights to teach music and perform as well, and that was why he'd been away--I'd been expecting him to be coming back later in the night, when I'd sobered up--but here he was! Blair never ceased to surprise me, whether it was a concidence or on purpose. And I loved that. It kept me on my toes.

"Same to you, Harry." I giggled nervously. Another tiny little unnessescary detail I loved about Blair was that he made me feel all giggly and teenage-like, and I'd never, ever had someone who made me feel like that. I liked it, but it wasn't very High Priestess-like, so I had to try my best to appear cool, calm and collected when we weren't alone.

He smiled once again. Though he never tried, whenever Blair smiled, it always looked wise and knowing, like he was beyond my years. This sent a surge of happiness through me, like he'd always know what do in a situation. His real name was Harry George Thompson, but he changed it when he was marked. I still called him Harry once in awhile, just for kicks. He didn't mind it--when I called him that. You try, and he'll call wind on you and zap you outta here.

I gazed into his deep mesmerizing brown eyes and practically drooled. Everything about Blair was alluring-his impeccably structured face, his warm sensitive dancing brown eyes, his excellent bone structure, his toned muscles, his deep sexy accent that felt so smooth and sexy like the sultry air on a beach, his unbelievable talent in music, his affinity for wind, his messily sexy hair that was the most stunning golden color and was layered and long, his sapphire crescent mark that fell along his face in mind numbingly-beautiful celtic knots, and not to mention his absolute genuine politeness. He was honestly sweet and good at heart.

"I love you," I crooned, peering deeply into his irises, getting lost in its creamy delicious chocolate depths.

His smile widened. "I love you too, my dear priestess." he murmured the words softly, and his fingers tucked a hair behind my ear, making my heart go overdrive.

_The little things he does to me.... _was what I last uttered in my head before I got hypnotized by lust, love and passion as he pushed his face closer to mine so I could admire his flawless feautres more intently.

His lips connected with mine, speedily sending energy pulsing through my veins with an explosion of passion. Then, ever so slowly, he moved his lips in sync with mine, making all the reality in my life fade away soundly, until all that was left was fantasy and dreams. I gleefully kissed back, and promised msyelf I'd never untangle myself from his buff arms.


	6. Chapter 4: My Sun

The Night Veils Agony

"Bella, can I speak to you?"

I turned and smiled graciously at Olivia, the fledging I was mentoring.

"Of course, my child. I'm your mentor, and always here to speak to." I stroked her head lovingly. I just loved fledgings, because they reminded me of my time through the change. Everything is so new and story tale-like, beautiful and distressing at the same time. Pretty much high school, but with much more pressing circumstances and exciting oppertunites.

Olivia smiled at me, and I was very pleased to see her smile reflected the ever so special respect she held for me. It was a heart-warming feeling for anyone, but especially a High Priestess in particular. It was a Priestess' job to earn her beloved fledging's respect, and it was a very big deal to me to know I had done so.

"Well, I'm having trouble with Vamp Soc Class, I just don't feel I really understand the topic about werewolves..."

I winced internally, and was careful my pain was obscured. I nodded, and pretended I was listening like a good High Priestess, but really I was remisincing....

_"Why would you jump from that cliff?! I told you to wait for me!" He yelled. His breath was coming uneven, and his shouts were louder than the waves that had crashed over me when I had been caught in the tide..._

_His over-reaction should've scared me, but it only made my own frustration over everyone leaving me and pushing me around and then leaving me. I was sick of being so helpless that anyone could walk over me. Why did that happen? Because I was just a wee little human?! _

_"You can't control me Jacob! YOU JUST CAN'T!" I hollered back._

_Jacob's face that had been tight with anger loosened a bit with shock, but soon went back to it's tight, hateful mask. _

_And then he shook his head and left. _

_Once again, I'd been walked over. _

_Did it hurt?_

_Yeah._

_But was I going to hide it and live on, so I could prove I can't just be pushed around?_

_HELL yeah. _

***

_BRING BRING!_

_I marched downstairs to get the door. _

_It had been two weeks since my falling out with Jacob, and I certainly was going back to being numb again. I was most definetly falling apart, but I wasn't going to give in, I just couldn't. I looked weak and I was, but I was going to pretend I was okay. I had to. _

_"Bella. We gotta talk." It was Jacob at the door. His face was serious, his happy face that had been shaped to look merry was wooden, grim and serious. He looked like he'd aged. It was like a suckerpunch to my heart to see him look like he'd grown. I wanted him to stay a kid forever-STOP IT, BELLA._

_"What about?" I asked curtly, once again masquerading my feelings. _

_His face stayed the same, but I saw the muted anguish slip through his dark brown eyes. _

_"May I come in?" He asked. His voice was even, but it wasn't the same friendly, sunshine tone. It was a dull drizzle. _

_I nodded woodenly and let him in._

_This would awkward, let alone painful..._

_"Now, Bella-" But aged Jacob was cut off by the phone ring._

_He sighed sharply and grabbed the phone. "Swan Residence." His voice was just as tedious as it'd been with me, if not rougher with exasperation. Then I saw it. A flurry of black feelings passed through his complexion, and ended with an even brusque response to the person on the other line. _

_"He's at the funeral." Jacob said coldly, and then he slammed the phone down. _

_"Stupid Bloodsucker." The two words he muttered in disgust sent a shockwave through me._

_"Who called." I squeaked out in a barely audible tone. _

_He looked at me, slightly perplexed. "What?"_

_"Who called." I said again, anger bubbling in me._

_"That stupid Doctor..." Jacob spat. _

_That was when it hit my boiling point._

_"CARLISLE CALLED AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" I hurled the strident, meancing words at him with the outmost rage. _

_He gaped at me, gobsmacked by my anger. _

_"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled murderously. _

_I uselessly used my frail hands to try to chuck him out, failing miserably, though my anger nor my attempts to kick him out fizzled away. _

_He slowly stopped my pathetic attempts by just walking out._

_My hands felt cold without the presence of his body that I'd been holding whilst trying to push him off._

_But that wasn't the only place I felt cold._

_I felt chills of unfriendliness and pain as I processed I no longer had my sun. _

_My Jacob was gone forever, and the worst part is that I'd let it happen, and had a major part in it. _

**Basically to let you know what's going on between Jake and Bells!**

**Sort of sad, I know. :(**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Geena.**

_"Bella, we both know we both over-reacted, but..." _


	7. Chapter 5: A big honor, a big punishment

The Night Veils Agony.

I strode hand in hand with Blair through the House of Night.

The dusky night was cool with an occasional relaxing breeze of wind, and the moon glowed sagely, like a precious rare jewel that's white light made everything look fairer and more beautiful.

I smiled to myself, rejoicing. The night always was scenic, but tonight it seemed like there was a more eternal, sort of powerful edge to it. Tonight's ambience was a gift sent from Nyx straight.

Blair led me through to the dining hall for lunch. When we arrived, we immediately went for the alienated booth far right in the corner of the grand room—our booth.

"What would you like to have today, my love?" His voice purred sexily and sweetly.

"I'll just have salad with wine, please."

Blair nodded with a smile and turned in the direction to the food.

"Merry meet, Bella." November's melodic and sage voice danced gracefully into my ears. I looked up with a smile to meet our House of Night's Horse Mistress, and one of my closest friends.

"Merry meet, November. What brings you here?" I asked as we gripped forearms—the way us vampyres greeted.

"I'm here with amazing news, my dear friend," She replied, whilst sitting down next to me, her green gem-like eyes flickering with pure love and excitement, making me veryyyy curious to what exactly her news was.

"Speak of it, you know I love good news!" I grinned at November.

"I just got off the phone with the High Council. They want you to represent all Vampyres along with High Priestess Zoey in this century's meeting!"

"Oh My Goddess! You're kidding!" Happiness radiated through my body, joy fill my veins, and my heart beated merrily.

By 'This Century's Meeting' November met the annual meeting held between all kinds of unknown or 'un human' races. Werewolves, Vampires, Vampyres, and Witches. It was an absolute, complete and positive honour to be a part of any of the event, let alone represent your race in it!

November shook her head with such merriment and happiness for me that her platinum blond hair spun wildly around like it was alive. "No! I'm not! Oh, Bella, how great is this?"

I giggled hysterically. "B-b-but…why me?"

November looked at me and her facial features gave away she was puzzled, while her eyes still gleamed with an intense smile. "Why not you? As it is, you're the most loved and respect High Priestess next to Zoey, next in line for the High Priestess of all vamps, and a prophetess…and that's only the start!"

"November is absolutely correct, my love." I turned my head around to see Blair, his hands full with food.

He placed it down on the table, took a seat next to me, and placed his arm on my shoulder lovingly whilst caressing me. His touch left burning marks of white-hot desire.

"You are a chosen one of Nyx's. I could not think of a better person to represent us, my dear."

I beamed slightly at my supportive best friend and loving partner. I don't know what I had ever done to deserve such love. They shared my sorrows with a brave face, and when they shared my joys, I found no hint of jealousy. That was pure, genuine love that not many got. So maybe I was Chosen. But I only knew that because of these people.

"I don't believe this," I whispered, choking on my emotions of disbelief and wonder.

Blair kissed me and November patted my shoulder.

"I'm going to announce it tonight in Nyx's temple after prayer, but I must leave now. Feel free to share the news before I say it anyway, I know you can't keep this news bottled up!" November laughed.

"Indeed. Blessed be, November." Blair replied, his sage smile looking bigger than usual, his milk chocolate irises seeming to swim in pride and glee.

Edward's POV.

Volettra.

"Hello Edward," Aro greeted me civilly, but his eyes and features were mocking, as if he knew an embarrassing secret that had to do with me.

I nodded, nervousness and curiosity planting themselves in my stomach.

My eyes searched the room to find Jane looking at me, almost pityingly. Her child-like face that seemed the one of a holy, good girl was flooded with evil expression, leaving her true colours naked and unveiled.

Anxiety pierced my throat, throttling me. I had no idea why I was so terrified, and this perturbed me further.

"It's seems as though we've found the perfect…well…treatment for your actions," Aro continued.

"Yes, Aro?" I was pleased beyond words my voice stayed tight, leaving my nerves masqueraded.

"This century, we'd like you to represent all vampires at the meeting with the Vampyres, Witches and Wolves, along with Jane and I."

Shock stabbed me. No, they had to be joking! This was the worst punishment possible. Having to sit in a large room filled with other races, acting civil when in reality, you despised them. I meant the werewolves. The others were okay, and they did not have such a grudge against the wolves. The meeting was never such displeasure to them as it was to us. This was because we hated wolves so much, as it is; they only existed to kill us. No one else at that affair had the same issue. It was the hardest thing possible to contain yourself, but you had to. If you didn't you'd be killed as it was law, and if you did, you were sure to be made fun of for restraining yourself. That was why going there, was an embarrassment.

"But…I am not royalty." I contradicted sharply, hoping I didn't speak too fast or to desperately as I felt.

Jane's patronizing laugh, high as bells and cold as ice, radiated through the silent, large room. "But it's no secret you have the quality to be one of us, yet you do not accept it." Her eyes sent shards of her personal offence that she had for my choice, though she did smile as she voiced that sentence, but her smile was too big to be real, and too big to not be smug.

"Jane is perfectly right, Edward. So there you have it. Pack your bags for Venice, son, this century are meeting is at the Vampyre's residence."

Everybody in the room grinned smugly at me, and I felt the urge to ask if they could just kill me now anyway…that way, at least I could be with Bell…..Oh, don't even say it. What's done is done, I did tell myself to expect the worst.

_Doom, I'm coming._

**Hey Guys, I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating, things have been crazy! But that's no excuse for how long it's been! So once again, SORRY!**

**Please please please please review! It means the world to me. **

**By the way, have any of you guys read **_**Burned**_** yet? I'm still in the middle of it, lol. Just finished the part when Rephaim saves Stevie Rae from the freaky white bull. I'm sorry, cow. :p**

**Love you guys! **

**Geena**

**x**


End file.
